Psycho pass One shot's Book
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Psycho Pass , ou le moyen qu'a trouvé une société pour mesurer le non mesurable jusque là... L'état psychologique de ses citoyens. Sybil, cette société qui fait de la paix sociale un absolu et de la loi un fait non universel. Un manga achevé en deux saisons auquel j'ai ajouté quelques péripéties à ma sauce. Quelques One Shot, peut être des suivis sur deux trois chapitres.
1. one shot 1

**Salut ! Ici seront publiés des One Shot du Manga Psycho Pass.** **Les personnages, l'univers et les bases ne sont pas miens.** **Je suis un fan écrivant des fictions 3** **#Sofia**

 _ **« Psycho Pass One Shot »**_

 _Impossible_.

Dans une telle situation, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner. Son Dominateur gisait plus loin, brisé. Sybil n'avait pas prévu cela... Elle non plus. Voilà deux semaines que l'unité 1 enquêtait sur une série de disparitions mystérieuses. Les individus dont on signalait la disparition avaient un seul point en commun : leur psycho pass clair. Jamais ils n'avaient connu de Stress Topographique. Leur couleur était toujours resté d'une clarté à toute épreuve qu'importait les situations. Des citoyens modèles, d'après Sybil.

Avec l'inspecteur Shimotsuki, elle avait décidé de tenter une approche pour le moins inhabituelle. Elles avaient assembler les données concernant tous ces citoyens vivant dont la psycho pass n'avait jamais connu de détériorations. Ces citoyens modèles chéris par Sybil...

Avec Shion, l'équipe avait découvert que la liste était bien maigre. De cette liste, cinq n'avaient pas encore été atteints pas leur kidnappeur. Akane Tsunemori était sur la liste...

Les exécuteurs Ginoza et Yayoï avaient conseillé à leur supérieur de rester avec eux dans les locaux de la SP où elle ne risquait rien. La jeune femme avait ri de leur inquiétude, affirmant qu'elle saurait se défendre en cas de besoin.

Finalement, une piste les avait mené à un quartier dépourvu de scan oscillatoires. L'unité 1 avait la preuve vidéo que leur suspect était entré dans ce quartier. Son visage reconnu sur les vidéos surveillances de chaque appartement des disparus avait été identifié rapidement. Il s'agissait d'un certain Fuji Fin. Un ancien psychopédagogue reconnu à qui a retraite avait été forcée. Son problème ? Il amplifiait le stress de ses patients au lieu de les atténuer au cours de ses dernières années de service. La solution : Le mettre sur le côté sans entacher sa réputation... La belle erreur de Sybil, avait pensé Akane.

L'unité 1 avait investi les lieux, Dominateurs en main, se séparant en deux groupes. Akane avait presque ri en voyant Ginoza et Yayoï s'autoproclamer membres de son groupe. Le problème du jour était simple : l'individu était d'une capacité physique hors norme, il s'était sans doute gavé de quelques compléments musculaires non approuvés par la médecine légale.

Rapidement, ils avaient traversé quelques ruelles désertes , occupées par quelques marginaux qui à terre noyaient leur raison.

Étant dans l'incapacité de suivre à la t race leur cible grâce aux caméras, ils avançaient à l'aveuglette, risquant de le croiser à tout tournant...

Leur erreur avait été de se séparer en deux groupes. L'unité 1 aurait dû rester au complet. Shion avait repéré un Psycho Pass dépassant les 300 à la dernière minute, leur hurlant dans leur oreillette l'information.

Akane avait vu surgir d'un mur de plâtre, le détruisant au passage, un homme qui hurlait sa rage. Il avait assommé Yayoï tenté de frapper Ginoza de son arme ( une tronçonneuse ! ) pour finalement poser son regard fou sur l'inspecteur. Elle avait tiré. Il avait esquivé. Ginoza avait tenté d'intervenir... La tronçonneuse avait eut raison de son bras mécanique.

Un coups d'œil à sa gauche. Il vit Yayoï inconsciente à terre et la cible fuir, emportant l'inspecteur dont le Dominateur avait été détruit en parant un coups de tronçonneuse. Jurant, se remémorant de la perte de son père, Ginoza appela l'inspecteur Shimotsuki qui était en compagnie de Shugo et de Hinakawa. Il fit un bref rapport de la situation, faisant pester l'inspecteur et grogner les exécuteurs. Ils s'étaient faits piéger comme des bleu... A présent, ils devraient agir avec prudence et en vitesse...

Impossible...

En grognant de douleur, une main sur son côté droit, Akana revenait à elle. Elle remarqua de nombreuses personnes affalée contre les murs de la pièce où elle avait été déposée. Une odeur pestilentielle et âcre plânait autour d'elle. L'inspecteur se redressa avec peine, constatant qu'elle avait une profonde entaille sur la hanche et que la pièce était couverte de sang. Elle se hâta aux côtés des individus affalés, la tête penchée sur le côté ou recroquevillés à même le sol. Elle inspecta chaque poul d'une main tremblante. Ils étaient morts, se vidant de leur sang, chacun portant de profondes entailles sur le corps. Elle allait finir comme eux si elle ne réagissait pas.

Plus loin, son Dominateur était brisé. Elle soupira, se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir. Son bracelet lui avait été arraché. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec l'unité. Elle passa une main fébrile à son oreille, activant l'oreillette qui s'était désactivée lorsque le Dominateur avait été détruit. Un grésillement aigu lui déchira le tympan avant qu'elle n'entende :

- _Inspecteur ! Inspecteur Tsunemori ! M'entendez-vous ?_

C'était la voix de Ginoza. Il semblait paniqué, inquiet...

\- Ginoza. J'ai retrouvé les disparus. Ils sont tous morts, annonça-t-elle en tentant d'approcher la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur Son ravisseur ne semblait pas présent, c'était sa seule occasion de fuir. Son Dominateur hors service, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tenter l'impossible alors qu'il avait une arme redoutable...

\- J'avais cru ne jamais vous entendre J'ai perdu la trace de vôtre bracelet et de vôtre Dominateur, ne me faites plus ce genre de peurs, commenta dans son oreille la voix rassurée de Shion, leur analyste.

\- Mon arme est détruite, mon bracelet a disparu. Je vais tenter de trouver une issue.

\- Soyez prudente, nous arrivons ! C'était Shugo. Le pauvre avait déjà perdu un inspecteur dans son ancienne unité. Il ne voulait pas revivre cela.

\- Je suis dans les étages supérieurs d'un bloc. Au cœur du quartier. Je...

Un coups de feu. Les exécuteurs, l'analyste et l'inspecteur Shimotsuki se figèrent d'horreur.

\- Tsunemori ! Hurla Ginoza.

Silence. Dans les ruelles du quartier , ils couraient à en perdre haleine. Leurs Dominateurs bien en main.

\- Son oreillette est hors service, commenta Shion d'une voix faible.

\- Il faut la trouver ! Aboya Shimotsuki.

L'unité 1 au complet arriva à une place rectangulaire. En son centre, une vieille fontaine de marbre délavé. Au dessus d'eux, un corps était projeté d'une fenêtre. Ils ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître. Ils furent forcés de s'écarter, pour ne pas être écrasés... Dans la vieille fontaine asséchée, le corps tomba avec un bruit sourd. Les agents se précipitèrent pour voir leur cible : Fuji Fin, la nuque brisée par la chute sa tronçonneuse en main, le bracelet de Tsunemori au poignet.

Comme animé d'une même volonté, tous les regards convergèrent vers la fenêtre d'où provenait le corps. Ginoza se précipita dans l'escalier de secours, suivi de Yayoï et Hinakawa. L'inspecteur Shimotsuki établissait un diagnostique du cadavre, peu étonnée de constater que la mort était due à sa nuque brisée.

Dans l'appartement abandonné, occupé par les corps sans vie des portés disparus, les trois exécuteurs essoufflés, trouvèrent Tsunemori, un bandage de fortune stoppant temporairement l'hémorragie, inconsciente, appuyée contre le mur près de la fenêtre brisée. Sur ses genoux, un mot disait :

 _« Protégez la mieux sinon la prochaine fois, je l'emmènerai._

 _S.K_ »

\- Toujours aussi prétentieux ce Kogami, commenta Ginoza en soulevant l'inspecteur.

\- On lui en doit une, non, commenta Hinakawa.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il fasse cela pour obtenir un service de la SP, sourit Yayoï.

\- Mais alors... lança Hinakawa alors qu'ils redescendaient.

\- Il est facile de comprendre ce type, souriait Ginoza.


	2. one shot 2

Ce sont des secousses interminables et des grognements distincts qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Une migraine insupportable lui tiraillant le crâne, elle releva lentement la têt,e ouvrant ses grand yeux marrons teintés d'ambre. Ses poings étaient menottés. Elle gisait sur le flanc droit et avait froid. Elle remarque alors qu'elle était en pyjama... Elle grogna, comprenant pourquoi elle avait froid. Les grognements cessèrent. Elle tenta de se relever mais on lui saisit soudain ses main liées pour la soulever avec une facilité effarante. Ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, elle croisa le regard de celui qui l'avait soulevée. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, clair et pourtant brillant d'une sombre lueur...

\- T'es qui toi, lança-t-il.

Elle fronça des sourcils, le trouvant impoli et surtout trop direct. Elle lança un regard à ce qui les entourait, surprise de voir des murs d'aciers qui remuaient légèrement. Le sol sur lequel elle s'était réveillée aussi était sujet à quelques secousses... Ils étaient sûrement dans un train ou un véhicule en marche. Elle se concentra sur son interlocuteur. Il portait une veste verte, avait des cheveux sombre et décoiffés. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon de fonction noir... Il travaillait sûrement pour le système vue l'arme qu'il avait dans son autre main. Une sorte de pistolet très large au canon rectangulaire émettant une petite lueur bleu.

\- Je suis étudiante en dernière année, répondit-elle. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

\- J'en sais rien. Quand je me suis réveillé t'étais là, grogna l'homme en la lâchant. Elle fixa les restes de menottes plus loin, remarqua les poignets rougis de l'inconnu et lança :

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir libérée ?

\- Ton psycho pass est d'une clarté peu commune vu la situation. Je me méfiais, lança-t-il en glissant son arme dans sa ceinture.

Elle sourcilla. Trop clair ? Pourquoi serait-il sombre ?

\- J'ai toujours eut un psycho pass clair. Vous ne voulez pas me libérer ? Je ne suis pas sure de vous maîtriser même si je le voulais.

Il posa sur elle son regard si perçant et finit par l'aider à se débarrasser de ses menottes. Elle le remercia en se frottant les poignets, incapable de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée ici...

\- Bon, il semblerait que le métro ralentit enfin. Toi, la citoyenne, tu vas éviter de te perdre et faire ce que je dis. On sortira peut être vivants de ce merdier, lança soudain l'homme dont le regard était fixé sur l'obscurité face à eux, de l'autre côté du pare brise.

\- Pardon ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et vous m'ordonnez de vous suivre, fit-elle avec une moue agacée.

\- Exécuteur des Bureaux de Sécurité Publique,Shinya Kogami. Essayez de ne pas me ralentir, l'étudiante, fit-il d'une voix tranchante.

\- Enchantée, je suis Akane Tsunemori, fit-elle sans prêter attention à ces derniers mots, habituée aux bourrades des étudiants se croyant supérieurs à tous.

Le véhicule stoppa sa course. L'exécuteur ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Il lança un regard à droite. Un autre à gauche. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et fonça vers un couloir quittant les voies. Elle le suivit malgré ses pieds nus.

\- En fait, comment un exécuteur de la SP s'est retrouvé dans un métro , demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils couraient à travers un long couloir en tube.

\- Mission. Un étudiant déviait les rames et créait des accidents. Il a fuit les dortoirs quand on a essayé de l'appréhender et on l'a retrouvé dans les métros où il préparait un nouveau coups. Son psycho pass a dépassé le taux autorisé. Il est un _dormant_.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous seul alors ?

\- Ce gamin m'a assommé avec une bouteille de neige carbonique avant de me balancer dans un wagon. A mon réveil, le wagon et tous ceux qui suivaient avançait. J'ai avancé vers la locomotive et je t'ai trouvée à pioncer.

\- J'espère que ce malade ne m'a rien fait, commenta Akane.

\- J'espère aussi, lui fit écho l'exécuteur.

Ils arrivèrent à une cage d'escalier. L'étudiante tremblait de froid. L'agent de la SP finit par lui donner sa veste, se disant que son shorty et son top ne l'aidaient sûrement pas dans ces souterrains.

Soudain, son bracelet s'illumina, bipant de façon répétitive. Il eut un sourire narquois et appuya. Un visage apparut. Un homme à lunettes, sourcils froncés, hurlant :

\- Kogami ! Tu étais où bon sang !

\- Ravi de te revoir aussi, inspecteur, railla l'exécuteur. Localises nous qu'on sorte de ces foutus tunnels.

\- Nous ? Quel malade se balade...

\- Une otage qu'il a emmené des dortoirs en profitant de la panique. Elle est peut être blessée et son psycho pass pourrait s'assombrir si on ne sort pas en vitesse..

\- Un citoyen impliqué... Rah ! Bref, Shion a trouvé un passage. Prends l'escalier à ta droite, grimpes jusqu'au bout. Il y aura une porte, on sera derrière.

\- Vous avez eut la cible ?

\- Masaoka et Yayoï l'ont neutralisé après que tu aies volé dans ce wagon fou, commenta le gars à lunettes.

\- Nickel. On se voit en haut, inspecteur.

La communication fut coupée. Akane, surprise de cet échange peu formel entre un supérieur et son subordonné fixait l'exécuteur en silence. Il lui adressa un coups d'œil, demandant :

\- Trop fatiguée pour grimper ?

Elle se reprit aussitôt, cessant de le fixer comme une imbécile et dit :

\- Non non, ça va. Je réfléchissais juste...

\- Une fois dehors, tu sauras si oui ou non ce bâtard t'a fait quelque chose, te tracasses pas, fit-il en commençant à grimper l'escalier.

Elle le suivit, tentant de garder un bon rythme. Ses plantes de pied commençaient à manifester leur désaccord. L'étudiante ne voulait pas être un poids alors qu'ils étaient si poche du but. Elle serra les dents, avançant sans montrer sa fatigue et sa douleur.

En haut des marches, une grande et épaisse porte d'acier sans poignet les séparait de l'extérieur. L'exécuteur patienta quelques secondes que ses équipiers daignent ouvrir. Il pesta à mi-voix, perdant patience alors que Akane se laissait tomber sur les marches, ses plantes de pieds écorchées. Elle se faisait un bandage de fortune avec des morceau de son pyjama lorsque l'exécuteur perdit toute sa patience. Il saisit son arme de sa ceinture, la pointa vers la porte et tira. Une lumière bleu aveuglante frappa l'acier, le transperçant, laissant un immense trou face au duo.

Akane, debout derrière lui fit un petit : « Oh ! » admiratif. On pesta, on rit, de l'autre côté du trou. Une voix qu'elle associa au type à lunette brailla :

\- Kogami ! Pourquoi avoir détruit la porte ! Shion allait trouver une solution !

\- Ta solution, tu te la gardes, inspecteur. On a des priorités, grogna en réponse l'exécuteur en soulevant l'étudiante pour passer par le trou.

La lumière du jour les aveugla un instant. Akane entendit pester, elle cilla plusieurs fois dans la direction de la voix.

\- Kogami, poses la, ordonna l'inspecteur.

\- Que...

\- Poses la, je suis obligé de vérifier son Psycho pass avant de la laisser aux mains des médecins.

\- Tu ne vas pas pointer ça sur elle ! Pas après le trou fait par le Dominateur ! S'exclama l'exécuteur, sourcils froncés.

\- Obéis à ton inspecteur et poses la, siffla le type à lunettes.

Akane assistait l'échange sans oser intervenir. Et si sa teinte s'était assombrie ? Après tout, elle avait peur qu'on ne lui ait fait du mal alors qu'elle était inconsciente...

\- Je t'ai à l'oeil, inspecteur.

Ne prêtant pas attention à cette remarque, l'inspecteur à lunettes dressa son Dominateur, cette arme étrange que Kogami avait. Comptait-il l'abattre ? Akane eut un mouvement de recul. Il pouvait très bien la paralyser, là, maintenant...

Après quelques secondes d'inertie, l'arme fut baissée. L'inspecteur annonça, comme pour se le convaincre :

\- 28,2 , elle est tout à fait claire. Elle a besoin de soins.

Une fille à la longue queue haute noire s'approcha, elle dit en lui tendant la main pour la guider :

\- Salut. Je suis Yayoï, collègue du rustre que tu as supporté dans les souterrains. Je vais t'emmener voir un médecin.

\- Je t'accompagne, chantonna un roux qui sautillait près d'elles.

\- Beau boulot, je veux un rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé là dessous demain sur mon bureau, Kogami, lança l'inspecteur à lunettes, faisant grogner l'interpellé.

Akana, se souvenant de son impolitesse, se hâta sur ses pas, disant en s'inclinant légèrement devant l'exécuteur aux yeux bleu :

\- Merci de m'avoir sortie de là.

\- C'est normal, fit-il, mal-à-l'aise en détournant du regard.

Un homme âgé, balafré, éclata de rire en frappant l'épaule de Kogami alors que dans l'ambulance, plus loin, on menait des examens sur la jeune étudiante. Les résultats furent rassurant pour la jeune fille. On ne lui avait rien fait pendant son inconscience. Cet étudiant inconnu ne l'avait pas touchée. On lui donna un baume pour ses pieds qu'on banda tout comme ses poignets endommagés.

Les deux exécuteurs qui l'avaient accompagnée la saluèrent en partant. Fumant près de l'ambulance, Kogami les attendait.

\- Alors cet examen ?

\- Fallait venir si t'étais inquiet, le charia le roux.

\- Elle n'a rien subi, heureusement. Avec un Psycho pass assombri elle aurait eut du mal à achever ses études, fit Yayoï alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur véhicule.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle... Je crois qu'elle est comme Saiga.

\- Le professeur ? Pourquoi, s'étonna Yayoï.

\- Même si elle a failli sombrer dans les souterrains, elle a gardé la tête froide et son Psycho pass impec. Elle ferait un bon inspecteur.

\- Comme si nos bureaux attiraient des jeunes diplômés avec la tronche que tire Ginoza tous les jours, s'amusa le roux.

\- Je t'ai entendu, Kagari ! Lança la voix sévère de l'inspecteur, faisant rire les exécuteurs...


	3. one shot 3

Le seul moment de son existence qu'elle vivait avec horreur. Jusque là, tout avait été paisible, simple logique... Sybil l'avait guidée. Pourtant, aucun calcul, aucune logique, n'aurait pu prédire qu'elle rencontrerait un individu qui bouleverserait son quotidien. C'est en achevant son test d'entrée au bureaux de la Sécurité Public que tout avait déraillé. Dans le hall, marchant en envoyant un message à ses amies qui l'attendaient pour boire un verre de la joie, elle avait entendu crier. Levant les yeux de son écran, elle avait alors remarqué qu'un homme armé d'une carabine ordonnait à tout le monde de se mettre à terre. Elle n'avait jamais vu un carabine. Seuls les livres numériques en parlaient... Comment Diable ce type avait-il pût s'en procurer une ? Cette menace ne manquerait pas de chambouler tous les Psycho Pass sensibles des citoyens à terre.

Elle sentit une mains la saisir à l'épaule. La jeune fille se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard empli de rancœur d'un autre homme avec une arme d'assaut... Qui étaient-ils pour avoir un tel équipement ?

\- Hey, t'as pas entendu mon collègue ? A terre tout de suite.

D'un vif geste sur son écran, pianotant en vitesse quelques mots, elle alarma le preneur d'otage qui la plaqua à terre , hurlant :

\- Qui est-ce que t'as contacté là ? Les exécuteurs ? Les inspecteurs ?

Le canon de l'arme appuyé contre sa joue, son téléphone gisant plus loin, elle répondit :

\- J'ai excusé mon absence auprès d'amies.

La pression du canon se fit moins importante. Il pesta, disant :

\- Encore une foutue citoyenne modèle de Sybil quoi...

La saisissant par la tignasse, il la traîna jusqu'aux autres otages à son grand malheur. Les Psycho Pass assombris des autres individus pouvaient déteindre sur le sien... Elle ne pouvait pas assombrir sa teinte aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle voulait un poste solide...

\- Bon, vous allez tous gentiment vous faire oublier. Nos cibles, c'est la SP, vous n'êtes que des dommages collatéraux.

La jeune fille eut un froncement de sourcils. Alors comme ça ils assombrissaient leurs teintes ne les menaçant et ils osaient dire qu'ils n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux ?

\- Si vous ne vous faites pas aider, vous deviendrez des dormants, lança-t-elle froidement.

\- On n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un système qui nous a marginalisés ! Aboya le porteur de la carabine en la frappant au visage de son arme.

\- Ce système est tout ce qui garantit la paix de nôtre société, sans quoi nous serions sous la coupe d'une guerre civile comme toutes les nations du monde.

\- Tu vas la boucler, ignorante !

\- Je sais que vous auriez aimé avoir un poste, une vie, une chance... Mais Sybil vous a confié à une vie qui ne vous convenait pas mentalement même si physiquement, cela vous était destiné. Vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir au système si votre fin d'étude n'a pas été florissante.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Aboyait le preneur d'otages, le canon de son arme appuyé contre le front de la jeune fille qui ne le lâchait pas de ses grand yeux marron à l'éclat ambré...

-Votre Psycho Pass a sûrement déjà atteint le point de non-retour. N'allez pas plus loin, pour le respect de vôtre existence.

\- Je...

Il y eut un grand bruit. La porte de la cage d'escalier qui avait été barrée fut enfoncée d'un coups de pied. Trois personnes surgirent, leurs Dominateurs en main. Le réflexe du preneur d'otage fut de saisir la jeune fille, la plaçant devant lui, une lame sous sa fine gorge.

L'autre preneur d'otage qui surveillait l'entrée du bâtiment hurla un juron en tirant sur les nouveaux arrivants. Étonnement agiles, ceux ci évitèrent les balles sans mal, le roux de la bande tirant de son Dominateur, paralysant la cible.

\- T'es coincé petit, relâches la demoiselle et rends toi, dit d'un ton traînant le plus vieux du groupe, un balafré.

\- N'approchez pas ! Vous êtes des exécuteurs ! Quoi que je fasse, vous allez me tuer ! Hurlait avec hystérie l'homme.

\- Si ton Psycho Pass dépasse 299, tu crèveras. Alors lâches l'otage et rends toi, ordonna d'un ton autoritaire l'exécuteur aux yeux d'un bleu azur.

\- Non ! Je dois... Je dois achever ma mission ! Je dois agir ! J'ai juré à mes camarades de nous venger de Sybil !

\- Ses camarades ? Kogami, il a des complices, on ne peut pas le laisser filer, lança le roux avec gravité.

\- On ne peut pas risquer de laisser mourir l'otage non plus, commenta la dénommé Kogami.

\- C'est bizarre.. lança le vieil exécuteur.

\- Il y a quoi de normal dans la situation, commenta avec impatience le roux.

\- Bah... Le Psycho Pass de la demoiselle...

\- Elle s'assombrit ! Comme moi ! Elle comprend enfin que le système est un rouage nous menant à la mort après nous avoir exploités ! Scandait le preneur d'otage.

La jeune fille ne commentait pas, la lame appuyée contre sa gorge avait provoqué une entaille peu profonde mais assez longue et elle avait mal. Elle avait mal et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait peut être raison. Peut être que son Psycho Pass s'était assombri sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Peut être qu'elle allait devenir une criminelle aussi et ainsi ruiner son avenir à cause de cette mauvaise rencontre... Ce mauvais timing...

\- Sa teinte est d'une clarté angélique, souffla le roux, ébahi.

\- Elle est solide la brindille, mine de rien, commenta d'un ton rieur le dénommé Kogami.

\- Non ! Elle doit être sombre ! Sa teinte doit...

La lame l'irritait ! Elle avait mal et ses oreilles sifflaient à cause des ces cris insensés... Elle lui écrasa le gros orteil. Il la lâcha un jurant. Le dénommé Kogami plongea sur la jeune fille, l'écartant efficacement alors que les deux exécuteurs tiraient en même temps pour neutraliser leur cible.

Elle fut soignée dans l'infirmerie des bureaux de la SP et laissée dans une chambre, sous sédatifs... A son poignet, un bracelet blanc portait son nom :

Akane Tsunemori. Debout au pied du lit, ses mains dans ses poches, un dossier sous le bras, un homme à lunette esquissait un petit sourire. Il allait peut être enfin avoir un équipier compétent depuis la réaffectation de son ancien inspecteur...


	4. one shot 4

Un coups de feu. Sa route était tracée. Revenir sur ses pas signifiait la mort. Aller de l'avant : un avenir peu appréciable. Appuyer sur la détente avait été une obligation, non pas un choix. Cet individu face à lui avait causé trop de torts et comptait en créer d'autres... Il ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser vivre. Pas au risque de détruire tout ce pour quoi il avait toute sa vie combattu...

Allongé là, sur le toit d'un immeuble en zone noire, une zone appartenant à la vieille ville hors du système Sybil, il entendit, plusieurs étages plus bas, des bruits de course... Il se redressa, allant voir qui s'aventurait si loin de Sybil. Qui courrait à travers ces rues désertes et dans un état post-apocalyptique. Des individus équipés, armés, synchronisés... Des combattants en somme. Où Diable allaient-ils ?

Saisissant son sac à dos, relevant la tirette de sa veste, l'observateur se hâta à leur niveau sans se faire repérer, passant par l'escalier de secours...

Le groupe armé s'était rassemblé autour d'une carte posée à même la capot d'une vieille voiture au pare-brise défoncé. Il disaient, sans discrétion :

\- Bon... Les bureaux de la SP sont constamment surveillés par des drones. A cause de ce distancié pathologique, Kamui Kirito, la majorité des exécuteurs et inspecteurs sont morts. Ils sont en position de faiblesse et c'est le moment ou jamais pour les prendre d'assaut et les neutraliser !

\- L'inspecteur sur-qualifié de l'unité 1 est devenu exécuteur. Ils ont un nouveau membre, ils sont donc faibles. L'unité 2 n'a pas d'inspecteurs. L'unité trois n'en a plus que 1. Les autres unités ont été dépêchée en ville.

\- N'oublies pas que l'unit sa tête une acharnée.

\- La petite brune, oui. Il faudra la maîtriser.

\- On fait quoi des exécuteurs ?

\- Un exécuteur peut rien faire sans son inspecteur, c'est leur règle. Si on met la main sur les inspecteurs, on a le contrôle de la SP.

\- Risqué mais marrant...

\- Ton Psycho Pass doit être sacrement brouillé mon pote, commenta le plus âgé du groupe, un type aux traits tirés et aux yeux ridés en enroulant la carte.

\- C'est pas si grave, je ne veux pas que Sybil m'accepte de tout façon...

Le groupe grimpa dans un bolide blindé, sûrement équipé de vitrine magnétisées afin que les capteurs de la ville ne puissent pas détecter leurs Psycho Pass. En pestant, l'observateur saisit son casque copiant les Psycho Pass environnants et enfourcha sa moto. Dire qu'il s'était juré de ne plus intervenir...

Lorsqu'il arriva aux bureaux de la SP, il fut navré de voir des employés à terre, abattus froidement. Il grimpa aux étages supérieurs, cherchant la source de son tracas. Son inquiétude.

Il la trouva. Affalée à terre, deux balles dans le ventre, une plaie sur la tête... L'inspecteur était tombée. Il ne chercha même pas à secourir les autres agents. Il entendait Ginoza aboyer des ordres. Il entendait les Dominateurs cracher leur justice. Il souleva simplement le corps de celle qu'il avait protégée, celle qui avait tenté de l'éloigner du meurtre...

Il enfourcha sa moto, ne prêtant aucunes attentions aux drones qui commençaient à investir le bâtiment. La milice de révolutionnaires avait visiblement été détruite. Démantelée. Tous ses membres tombés sous la puissance de feu des Dominateurs...

A nouveau ce toit. Cette fois-ci, il ne fixait plus le ciel mais la rescapée qui dormait sous l'effet des sédatifs. Il avait réussit à retirer les deux balles sans toucher à ses organes internes et stoppé l'hémorragie pour finalement bander l'abdomen. Il avait bandé sa tête après avoir appliqué trois points de suture à sa plaie. A présent, il attendait qu'elle revienne à elle.

Le bracelet à son poignet s'illumina, bipant avec insistance. Une cigarette entre les dents, il le prit, l'activant.

C'est le visage d'une homme aux cheveux noir de jais tombant sur ses yeux d'un gris argenté qui apparut dans l'hologramme.

Face à celui qui avait décroché, il avait la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'exprimer la phrase qu'il allait adresser à l'inspecteur...

\- Parles Ginoza. J'ai pas la journée, lança d'une voix tranchante le sauveur de l'inspecteur.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Là, inconsciente mais vivante.

\- Ramènes la aux bureaux.

\- Non.

\- Kogami... Ramènes la.

\- Elle va se faire avoir, comme Sasayama. Je ne la laisserai pas finir ainsi.

\- Tu ne peux pas décider à sa place. Quel égoïste tu fais ! Tout ça parce que la mort de ton collège te reste en travers de la gorge !

\- Fermes la un peu. Elle aura le choix. A son réveil. Mais là, elle reste avec moi.

\- Exaspérant... Comment vont ses blessures ?

\- Oh, parce que malgré ton titre d'exécuteur tu l'as laissée à terre pour courser ceux qui étaient déjà coincés ?

\- Je...

\- Tu as failli. Les exécuteurs doivent protéger leurs inspecteurs. Tu le sais.

\- Alors laisses moi la récupérer.

\- Non.

\- Kogami !

Il coupa la transmission. Sur la banc gémissant de douleur, une main sur sa tête, l'inspecteur Tsunemori se redressait lentement. Il s'approcha, surpris de croiser un regard perdu et paniqué.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je...

\- Du calme... Du calme. Je vous ai trouvée blessée et ramenée ici. Je suis un ami.

\- Oh... Merci. Dites... Que savez-vous de moi ? A part un nom, rien ne me vient... C'est troublant...

\- Quel nom ?

\- Akane... Akane Tsunemori... C'est... moi ?

\- Oui. Vous avez été blessée à la tête, c'est sûrement la cause de vôtre amnésie...

\- Je fais quoi alors ? Si je ne sais pas d'où je viens ni où je vais ?

Elle paniquait clairement, des questions existentielles lui tombant dessus avec de plus en plus de pression.

Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à se lever et dit :

\- Je suis Shinya. Shinya Kogami. Je suis vagabond. Je voyage, j'explore... Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

Elle posa ses yeux marrons à l'éclat ambré sur le ciel azur et clair. Un sourire niais illumina son visage, effaçant toute son inquiétude.

\- Hmm... Pourquoi pas... Cela promet d'être passionnant.

De leur passage, il ne resta qu'un bracelet et un vieux pistolet argenté... Des reliques du passé à présent.


	5. one shot 5

Une cigarette entre les lèvres, son regard posé sur le tunnel qui s'engouffrait dans l'obscurité, son arme en main... C'était son tour de garde... L'ennemi était trop imprévisible pour se permettre la moindre erreur. Son Dominateur en main, un bandage sur son épaule et sa gorge, seule chose séparant sa chair à vif de l'air nauséabond, l'agent de la SP ne bougeait pas... Ses camarades à terre se reposaient. Ils devaient trouver une issue. Ils avaient été enfermés par des fanatiques Des gens voulant renverser le système sans pour autant avoir de plan bien organisé... Ils avaient juste fait sauté leurs bureaux... Ils avaient cru que les grosses pointures du Gouvernement, les Têtes de Sybil, y étaient ? C'en était risible... Absurde quand on sait la vérité sur ce système aux idéaux idylliques... Une expiration. Un vague nuage de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ses yeux luisants de méfiance étaient fixés sur ce lointain inconnu.. Ils étaient quelque part sous l'Ancienne Ville, à quelques kilomètres de la Nouvelle Tokyo. La ville qui avait été détruite par la folie meurtrière de tous ceux que l'essor urbain avait poussé vers la capitale mais dont le Psycho Pass était dans un état tel que la majorité s'entre-tua avant même qu'on n'ait pu leur apporter les suivis psychologiques nécessaires... Ils avaient sombré, noyés trop longtemps dans de grandes illusions et des belles utopies...

Un bruit de pas... Sa cigarette fut éteinte contre la paroi du mur avec un crépitement sourd. Son Dominateur se dressa lentement, comme animé d'une volonté propre. Sa cible en joue, la voix dans sa tête annonçait l'état de son Psycho Pass... L'arme se baissa d'un geste las. L'inspecteur soupira.

\- Trop tendue, comme toujours, fit la voix qu'elle reconnut.

\- Les morts sont sensés se taire, commenta-t-elle.

\- Hmm... Ta logique est compréhensible...

\- Alors disparais, fantôme du passé.

\- Pas seul...

\- Ah ... Oui... J'avais oublié ce détail...

Son regard se posa sur ses camarades qui revenaient à eux... Ils avaient perdu connaissance lorsque l'explosion avait inondé de flammes les souterrains, changeant le tout en enfer... Fuyant, titubant, ils avaient réussit à aller si loin... Cela flattait sa fierté...

Ses camarades hurlaient son nom. Ils n'avaient pas levé les yeux. N'avaient pas prêté attention au mort qui souriait face aux sentiments rendant l'esprit humains si faible...

\- J'espère au moins que tu ne me suivras pas longtemps, lâcha l'agent.

\- Bah, je trouverai bien un autre à qui faire la conversation. Vivant ou mort, tous me conviennent, ils manquent d'esprit et je trouve cela risible.

Leurs pas les guidaient vers l'obscur passage avalant toute lumière, toute voix, tout espoir... Son Dominateur était encore dans sa main pâle.

Derrière, ses camarades l'appelaient encore, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à la voir partir. Pas prêts à supporter ce choc. Pauvre Ginoza... Pauvre Yayoï...

Sans un regard, suivant le mort qui avait marqué son entrée dans les bureaux de la SP, la conversation s'engagea le plus naturellement. Bientôt, le tunnel les eut avalés... La lumière disparut...

« [...] ... Dans des tunnels inexplorés, sous la Vieille Ville, à quelques lieux des Bureaux détruits de la Sécurité Publique, dans la nuit du 9 décembre 2189, l'inspecteur Akane Tsunemori mourut de ses blessures, blessée lors de l'explosion des locaux de la Sécurité Publique . Cet acte perpétré par ... [...] »

Sa cigarette tomba, ses mains se crispèrent. Le système l'avait finalement tuée...

Il enfourcha sa moto, quittant ainsi cette ville détestable. Les dernières larmes qu'il avait versées étaient allées à Sasayama...


	6. one shot 6

Ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux dans le vague, assise devant le commissaire d'ordre public ( comme ils se plaisaient à dire dans cette ville du continent ) , elle se demandait ce qui l'avait menée jusque là... Ils avaient juste reçu un ordre de mission bien spécial puisqu'ils sont agents de la SP. Ils savaient de source sûre qu'un individu se permettait de faire entrer des armes dans la périphérie de la Nouvelle se sentant menacée par ce renforcement militaire à ses portes avait tenté de par ses drones et systèmes de surveillance de déceler la faille qui avait permis cette mise en danger du système.

N'ayant rien trouvé de fiable ni de sérieux, les bureaux de la Sécurité Publique avaient été mis sur le coups. L'unité 1 avait un nouvel inspecteur. Il était temps de tester sa réelle capacité sur le terrain.

Ainsi donc, l'unité 1 avait été dépêchée à la périphérie de la ville. Ils étaient arrivés dans une zone visiblement déserte, inhabitée et sombre de par ses hauts bâtiments vétustes. Akane marchait aux côtés de Ginoza qui pestait haut et fort car cette mission était risquée et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'unité 2 n'avait pas été affectée. Il avait un nouvel inspecteur sur les bras, il ne voulait pas la mener à la mort si vite ! Pas après que Sasayama ait été tué si facilement pendant une course poursuite sensée être banale...

Ils avaient leurs Dominateurs en main, les exécuteurs s'étaient déployés, couvrant plus de terrain en restant connectés par le biais d'une oreillette , guidés par leur analyste Shion. Selon les réçents plan qu'elle avait trouvé, ils traversaient un vieux boulevard à l'époque très fréquenté mais abandonné après les soulèvements populaires lors de l'instauration du système Sybil.

\- Donc, Ginoza-san... Nous sommes dans un quartier qui a été théâtre de mouvements révolutionnaires , conclut Akane, sourcils froncés.

\- Selon Shion, c'est exact.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu... Risqué puisque nous sommes les yeux de Sybils ?

\- Voyons, qui oserait...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Il fut violemment plaqué à terre, se cognant la tête sur l'asphalte. Il jura. Une explosion secoua le quartier désert. Il se figea d'horreur un instant, repoussant l'exécuteur Masaoka qui l'avait plaqué à terre, lui sauvant la vie pour chercher du regard le nouvel inspecteur.

Plus loin, une main sur sa tête, un air étonné sur le visage, elle se remettait. Kogami l'avait éloignée de l'explosion.

\- Trop imprudent, inspecteur, grogna Shion dans son oreillette.

\- ça va, Shion, je réfléchissais, pesta Ginoza en époussetant sa tenue alors que plus loin, Yayoï aidait Akane à se relever.

\- Sur un terrain ennemi, on ne risque pas la vie des bleu, siffla Kogami en lançant un regard lourd de sens à l'inspecteur à lunettes.

\- D'où venait la roquette, demanda Kagari pour changer de sujet.

\- Des toits, Yayoi, Kagari, avec moi Masaoka, Kogami, restez avec l'inspecteur Tsunemori !

\- Mais... tenta Akane, sa voix se perdant dans le bruit de leurs pas car ils étaient partis bien vite. Elle fixa les deux exécuteurs à l'air déterminé et lança :

\- Je suggère de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment en question.

\- Il ne faudrait pas se faire exploser... Commenta sombrement Kogami.

\- Les antagonistes du systèmes ne sont pas assez détachés pour sacrifier froidement leurs camarades sur le toit, fit-elle, sûre d'elle en s'avançant.

Elle tira une grenade de sa ceinture. L'activa et la lança à travers les restes de la fenêtre brisée.

\- Une grenade aveuglante, sourcilla Masaoka.

\- Paralysante, rectifia Akane.

\- Futée, ria Kogami narquois.

L'onde de choc se propagea à travers tout le rez-de-chaussée. Akane et les exécuteurs entendirent un cri sourd, un autres, d'autres...

Avec un regard entendu, il investirent le lieu, leurs Dominateurs en main , brandis devant eux.

Il s'agissait d'un ancien hall principal d'un immeuble sûrement occupé par une agence ou entreprise à l'époque. Il y avait une large table en arc de cercle, trônant au cœur du lieu, sous une voûte dont la peinture écaillée et décolorée ne représentaient plus rien de concret...

Plus loin, près des anciennes cages d'ascenseurs, un corps gisait, à sa main, une arme d'assaut.

\- C'est bizarre, il y avait... Commenta Masaoka.

\- A terre ! S'exclama Akane en plongeant derrière le bureau en arc de cercle, ses mains protégeant sa tête.

\- Il y en a dans l'escalier, commenta sombrement Kogami.

\- Ils vont rejoindre l'inspecteur et les autres ! Il faut les arrêter ! Je m'occupe du tireur, vous de ceux de l'escalier ! S'exclama Akane.

Visant le tireur embusqué derrière un pilier, le Dominateur l'ayant verrouillé et tira. Paralysie. Il tomba sans un râle.

Masaoka et Kogami eurent vite fait de sécuriser l'escalier, finissant par se demander qui étaient vraiment ces individus armés si lourdement... Ils avaient un tir trop juste pour être de simples citoyens s'opposant au régime...

Plus tard dans la journée, ils furent rejoints par le reste de l'unité. A part quelques individus, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune planque, aucun leader présumé, aucune logique à leurs capacités militaires...

Ligotés près de leurs véhicules, les prisonniers hurlaient dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la même chose :Armi.

Peut être parlaient-ils anglais est essayaient-ils de faire croire qu'ils faisaient partie d'une armée officielle... Non... Impossible... L'armée étrangère au Japon ? Qui ? L'idée était risible...

Ils ne semblaient pas parler leur langue et cela rendait les actions de l'unité 1 encore plus déroutantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

La nuit tombant, ils comptaient rejoindre la Nouvelle Tokyo, emmenant leurs prisonniers.

La voiture de service dans laquelle Akane voulut grimper fut soudain explosée, aussitôt rejointe dans son brasier par le van noir des exécuteurs ! La panique gagna l'unité 1 alors que leur inspecteur gisait à quelques mètres de la carcasse, ses oreilles en sang, ses tympans sûrement percés et une large balafre lui barrant le front. Du verre brisé.

Aidant l'inspecteur plus que sonnée à se reprendre car elle voyait trouble et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, Masaoka fut spectateur de leur échec. Un retournement de situation digne des plus grands stratèges !

Les prisonniers avaient été délivrés, leurs Dominateurs détruis en même temps que le van noir servant à transporter les exécuteurs...

\- Vous allez gentiment vous livrer, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, disait un étranger, grand, blond bien baraqué, dans un anglais parfait.

\- Qui êtes-vous, lança froidement Kagari.

\- Lieutenant en chef de la division frontalière des USA, Ajax.

\- Que faites-vous sur le Japon, lança Ginoza, sceptique.

-Hmm... Secret d'État Mais vous venez avec nous.

\- Pourquoi cela, s'enquit Yayoï.

\- Ha ha ! Vous attaquez MES hommes, vous réduisez à néant nôtre entraînement et vous demandez pourquoi ! Ha ha !

\- Le Japon n'est pas une zone d'entraînement, commenta Kogami.

\- Non. Mais en mission faut rester en forme... Allez, go ! On a assez ri ici !

Des milices armées les encadrant, l'unité 1 dût se résoudre à avancer docilement...

Ah oui... C'est comme ça qu'elle avait finit là, face à cet homme posant mille questions. Ce commissaire d'ordre public...

\- Alors, allez-vous répondre ?

Elle leva les yeux. Il lui reposait sérieusement la question ?

\- Mission.

\- N'avez-vous que ce mot à la bouche ?

Elle garda son regard posé sur lui. Cet interrogatoire traînait en longueur.

\- C'est ma réponse, fit-elle.

Ses paumes s'abattirent durement sur la table, ne la faisant pas sourciller. Les méthodes d'interrogatoire de ces gens étaient vraiment primaires à ses yeux. Mettre une pression impossible à l'interrogé afin de le faire craquer psychologiquement... Mais eux, agents de la SP, savaient garder leur teinte intacte... Donc gérer leur psychique et ne pas céder à de telles fourberies dérisoires...

\- Bon, on va ramener ton collègue alors...

Ils firent entrer Kagari qui avait une mine amusée. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'on ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Bon le roux, ta collègue nous a tout dit. Inutile de mentir. Craches le morceau. Que vouliez-vous de nos agents ?

\- Ces parasites ? Ils dérangeaient la paix publique, alors on les a maîtrisé. C'était la mission.

\- Fais pas le malin gamin !

\- Dites, inspecteur Tsunemori, vous allez mieux ?

\- Je crois que mon tympan est endommagé, commenta-t-elle.

\- Faites pas comme si vous étiez seuls !

\- L'inspecteur Ginoza devient nerveux dans sa cellule, il croit que l'explosion laissera des séquelles.

\- Je crois qu'un débris de mon oreillette a perforé le tympan, je n'entend rien de l'oreille droite... Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas définitif.

\- A condition que l'on soigne ça vite.

\- Emmenez ce rouquin, il parle trop pour ne rien dire, commenta sombrement l'agent qui les interrogeait.

Kagari fut emmené, sous le regard inquiet de l'inspecteur Tsunemori.

On finit par la mener en cellule elle aussi. Menottée, elle fut escortée par quatre agents jusque une grille d'acier. Celle ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle hésita à entrer. On la bouscula à l'intérieur avec un grognement d'impatience.

Les hommes de l'escorte s'en allèrent, elle remarqua alors que les cellules de tout le couloir étaient occupée par les agents de l'unité 1.

\- Inspecteur Tsunemori, comment va vôtre oreille, demanda Yayoï.

\- Je ne sens rien, n'entend rien depuis un moment, répondit-elle.

\- Si son tympan est foutu, elle risque la surdité partielle, commenta Masaoka.

\- On doit sortir de là, ils n'ont pas à nous garder enfermés ces étrangers, commenta Kogami.

\- Ne nous précipitons pas. On a un stratégie, il suffit de la mettre en œuvre, fit Ginoza.

\- Enfin, c'est insensé, ils ne tomberont pas dans un piège si con, lança Kagari.

\- On essaie puis tu ries, commenta Kogami.

\- Vous avez un plan, se renseigna l'inspecteur Tsunemori.

\- Oui, nous allons appâter le responsable des clés, l'obligeant ainsi à ouvrir l'une des cellules. Une fois l'homme dans la cellule, l'appât devra lui prendre ses clés et les envoyer à l'un de nous pour qu'il libère le reste de l'unité.

\- Pourquoi l'appât ne libérerait pas tout le monde, ce serait plus simple, sourcilla Akane.

\- Parce qu'il aura le garde sur les bras et faut bien le maîtriser pour qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte, lança Masaoka.

\- Qui est l'appât ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme qui déglutit en commentant :

\- Je... Je suis médiocre au corps à corps...

\- Faudra juste l'occuper, on ne tardera pas à vous porter main forte, assura Ginoza.

Et le plan fut exécuté. Akane joua à moitié son rôle, puisque la douleur était partiellement vraie. Elle s'était affalée à terre et hurlait pour alerter le gardien des clés. Celui-ci se précipita. Elle avait les mains plaquées sur son oreille droite couverte de sang séché. Il se demandait si la blessure n'était pas trop profonde, si les débris n'étaient pas entrés trop profondément dans l'oreille interne... Si c'était le cas, on lui en tiendrait rigueur. Ses prisonniers, sa responsabilité , dirait son supérieur. Avec un hâte à peine contrôlée, il tira son trousseau de clés de sa ceinture, plongea la tête d'une clé dans la serrure et ouvrit avec un déclic sonore. Tous les agents de l'unité 1 étaient aux aguets, prêts à réagir. Le temps dans ce genre de situation était essentiel.

La grille grande ouverte derrière lui, le soldat de garde se précipita vers la jeune femme qui avait cessé de hurler mais gémissait de douleur à terre. Il la força à se redresser, tentant de voir son oreille pour l'inspecter...

Elle entra alors en action. Elle saisit le trousseau de clés qu'il avait encore en main, les lui arracha et l'envoya voler dans la direction de Ginoza. Prompt, il les attrapa d'un geste, ouvrant sa cellule en quelques gestes avant de lancer le trousseau à Kogami, se hâtant de prêter main forte à l'inspecteur Tsunemori.

Akane Tsunemori avait mis un coups de poing à son adversaire lorsque celui ci l'avait saisie par la tignasse. Elle avait visiblement cassé le nez du malheureux puisque ce membre était tordu de façon étrange... Elle avait esquivé le coups qui lui était destiné, il l'avait taclée alors qu'elle tentait de sortir de sa cellule. Il dressa son pied, elle roula sur le côté, évitant de se faire écraser les côtes. Il lui mit un coups dans les reins, l'envoyant s'écraser contre les barreaux de sa prison avec un hoquet de douleur.

Fou de colère car elle avait tout de même joué la comédie et en plus provoqué l'évasion des prisonniers, il sortit son arme, mettant cette étrangère fourbe en joue...

L'inspecteur de la SP se demanda un instant quelle était son coefficient de criminilatié... Quelle était la teinte du psycho pass de cet homme prêt à l'abattre sans hésitation ? Car lui aussi, œuvrait pour une justice, une politique, un gouvernement... Était-ce justice ? Ou injustice ? Crime ou loi ? Elle eut un sourire face au paradoxe de la situation...

Un second poing vint lui écraser le nez, l'aveuglant de douleur. Avec un râle rauque, il fit deux pas en arrière, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il brandit son arme à feu, il devait abattre sa cible ! Un coups de pied lui brisa le poignet, envoyant le pistolet glisser plus loin.

Un coups dans l'estomac eut raison de ses dernières forces... Il tomba. Vivant mais inconscient...

Yayoï et Masaoka aidaient l'agent Tsunemori à se lever. Une main sur son côté douloureux, elle constata que tous avaient pu quitter leurs cellules. C'est Ginoza et Kogami qui avaient maté le garde.

\- Bien joué, Tsunemori, lança l'inspecteur.

\- Je n'aurai rien réussit sans votre intervention, fit-elle en souriant.

Kagari trouva un conduit d'aération. Tous s'y glissèrent pour, grâce aux indications de Shion ( sauf pour Akane qui suivait le mouvement ) , se diriger vers la sortie la moins surveillée.

La base militaire fut quittée en moins de quelques heures. L'unité 1 se trouva finalement sur un bâteau volé, s'éloignant d'une île qui aux large des côtes japonaise appartenait à l'Union Sociale Coréenne Nordique. L'un des plus grands ennemis de Sybil : le pays historiquement ennemi du Japon rallié à l'ancienne puissance mondiale militaire...

\- Que fera le système face à cela, demanda, pensive, Akane.

\- Des drones vont sûrement surveiller l'île et nous serons dépêchés sur place en cas de force majeur, commenta Ginoza.

\- Après avoir enlevé des agents de la SP pour finalement les voir filer, ils n'oseront plus s'approcher de la ville de Tokyo de toute façon, lâcha Masaoka.

\- Ils ont peur des Bureaux, c'est normal, fit Kogami.

\- Après avoir vu le massacre que tu as fait pendant ton interrogatoire, ça se comprend, ria Masakoa.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait, demanda Akane curieuse.

\- Il a balancé la table contre le type qui l'interrogeait quand celui-ci a juré de faire fusiller toute l'unité s'il ne répondait pas, commenta Ginoza.

\- C'est touchant de voir que tu tiens à ce point à nous, railla Yayoï.

\- Oh, fermez la un peu, grogna Kogami en s'allumant une cigarette.

Le ciel au loin se teintait d'écarlate, contrastant avec l'azur perpétuel des lumières de Tokyo et ses écrans.


	7. one shot 7

La sonnerie retentissait, éclairant la mine sombre de l'Exécuteur. Il était dix heure, leur service avait commencé à 8h . Dans les Bureaux, nul ne l'avait vue. Sa patience atteignait sa limite et son inquiétude grimpait au fil des sonneries...

L'inspecteur nouvellement affecté à l'unité était désemparée. D'habitude, sa supérieure directe la chapeautait presque toujours. Là, deux heures de retard, et les exécuteurs à crans... Elle avait du mal à trouver sa place. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'elle avait été affectée à l'unité 1...

Et le comportement brusque de ses subordonnés était une chose à laquelle elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer.

\- Toujours pas de réponses, grogna Ginoza en abattant la paume de sa main contre son bureau, faisant sursauter l'inspecteur Shimotsuki.

\- Calmes toi, Gino, Shion examine ses caméras de surveillance. Allons sur place. Inspecteur, acceptez-vous de nous accompagner ? Fit Yayoï en lançant un regard à sa supérieure.

\- Euh... Je... Oui ! Bien sur ! Mais elle est peut être juste malade ou endormie... Un retard, c'est fréquent... Non ? Hasarda la jeune femme.

\- Non. Pas pour Akane. Elle est toujours à l'avance et n'est pas du genre à faire la grâce matinée lorsqu'elle est de service, lui dit Ginoza en sortant en premier.

Yayoï le suivit aussitôt, composant le numéro de son amante pour la contacter alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, le nouvel inspecteur sur leurs talons.

Les deux autres exécuteurs étaient du service du soir et donc étaient dans leurs appartements. Ils ne squattaient pas le bureau... Comparés à certains, ils n'y étaient pas à l'aise. Pas encore... Tout comme Shimotsuki.

\- Shion, dis moi que tu as des images, lança Yayoï à l'analyste blonde dès qu'elle eut décroché.

L'ascenseur descendait trop lentement aux yeux de Ginoza. Les chiffres défilaient sous le regard inquiet de l'inspecteur Shimotsuki.

\- Chaton, vous devez faire vite. Les caméras me montrent sa porte défoncée.

\- Rembobines et identifies ces enflures ! Ordonna Ginoza alors que arrivé au parking,il filait en courant vers une voiture de service qui démarra en trombe une fois tous à l'intérieur.

\- C'est ce que je faisais, Gino. Tenez moi informée, je n'ai pas de caméras à l'intérieur donc j'envoie des drones !

Les gyrophares hurlant leurs présence, les voitures s'écartant pour laisser les agents de la Sécurité Publique passer comme une flèche, L'équipe arrivait au pied de l'immeuble où vivait leur collègue.

Yayoï se hâta d'ouvrir le coffre, dégainant son Dominateur rangé dans un compartiment caché, Mika et Ginoza s'armant aussi.

\- Ceci est une intervention dont la priorité est la vie de l'inspecteur Tsunemori. Si elle est en danger, intervenez selon votre bon sens, ordonna Shimotsuki d'une voix déterminée, peu ravie à l'idée que celle qui l'avait accueillie chaleureusement et en plus guidée avec patience soit en danger...

Les trois agents de la SP foncèrent. Au septième étage, l'appartement douze, à droite de l'ascenseur.

Les Dominateurs en mains, ils avançaient à pas de loups vers la porte dont les débris gisaient encore çà et là dans le corridor. Personne n'aurait entendu cela ? Impossible... Les gens étaient seulement trop lâches pour aller voir... Trop attachés à la clarté de leur teinte... Trop peureux pour risquer un Stress Syndrom... C'était simplement une voisine, une femme vivant seule, une agent de la SP... Beaucoup meurent pour la SP...

Dos à l'entrée, ils entrèrent d'un même geste, leurs armes brandies. Le lieu était dévasté, le parquet luisait de gouttes de sang. Un corps gisait dans la cuisine, derrière la table renversée.

Ginoza fut soulagé de voir un homme inconscient, les mains ligotées par le câble d'un mixer. Il avait eut peur qu'elle ne l'ait tué et risqué d'être enfermée...

\- Elle n'est pas là , paniqua Shimotsuki.

\- Alors elle est où, grognait avec mécontentement Ginoza.

\- L'escalier de secours porte des empreintes de sang ! Les informa Yayoï qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte, montant les marches d'acier quatre à quatre, Ginoza à ses talons.

\- C'est peut être un piège, tenta de les freiner Shimotsuki qui passait à peine de l'appartement à l'escalier rouillé.

\- Quand bien même, je ne perdrai pas un nouvel équipier ! S'exclama Ginoza.

\- L'unité en a assez perdu, souffla Yayoï en brandissant son Dominateur devant elle, prête à tirer en quittant l'escalier pour arriver au toit. La scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux était simplement... Impensable... Si peu crédible ! Du moins pour les deux exécuteurs qui lentement baissaient leurs armes en reprenant leur souffle après leur folle course.

Shimotsuki avait fait une pause deux étage plus bas, à bout.

\- Comment, lança d'une voix blanche Ginoza.

\- Comment quoi, Gino ? Demanda son interlocuteur.

\- Tu as su... Tu l'as ...

\- Je la protège, c'est normal. Je lui ai promis de ne pas m'éloigner.

\- Elle a dit que tu avais rompu ta promesse, dans ta lettre, argumenta Yayoï en s'adossant à une cheminée.

\- Elle t'a parlé de ça ? Je ne m'y attendais pas...

\- Cesses de tergiverser et réponds nous. Ginoza semblait hors de lui.

\- J'ai équipé son couloir de quelques bricoles. Pour que je restes au courant. J'ai eut de la chance d'arriver à temps.

Ce disant, l'interlocuteur passait le dos de sa main le long de la joue blessée de la jeune femme qui était inconsciente dans ses bras.

\- Tu l'as tué, demanda Yayoï en indiquant l'homme qui gisait, inconscient non loin d'eux.

\- J'aurai préféré mais non. Il peut servir. Comme pour découvrir qui en veut à notre chère Akane.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

\- La priorité était de les mettre hors d'état de la nuire, alors non, je n'ai pas pensé à leur poser de questions, lança avec ironie l'interlocuteur.

Il s'avança vers Ginoza, l'inspecteur toujours dans ses bras, et dit :

\- Je te la laisse, Gino. Mais sois plus prompt la prochaine fois.

\- Tu oses dire ça alors que tu es un fugitif, Kôgami, siffla Ginoza.

\- Je le dis parce que je suis un fugitif, siffla Kôgami en gardant son regard de glace planté dans celui de son ancien collègue.

\- Nous ne risquerons pas de la perdre, Kôgami, mais on devra lui expliquer ton implication aujourd'hui, fit Yayoï.

Kôgami posa le corps inerte dans les bras de son ancien supérieur et ria :

\- J'ai été imprudent, elle m'a vu quand je suis intervenu sur le toit.

\- A la prochaine alors, fit Yayoï.

\- Je suis là ! Annonça d'une voix essoufflée l'inspecteur Shimotsuki.

Les deux exécuteurs posèrent leur regard sur la jeune femme à la traîne. Kôgami avait déjà filé...

C'est Shion qui soigna Akane qui fut transportée directement aux bureaux par Yayoï alors que Ginoza et l'inspecteur Shimotsuki ramenaient dans un fourgon les deux agresseurs.

A son réveil, elle trouva Gino assoupi à son chevet. Elle cilla à plusieurs reprises, se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé... Elle remua dans son lit de soin, voulant se relever, commençant à examiner ses bras bandés, puis son abdomen et effleurer le patch qu'elle avait sur la joue... Son cœur s'emballait, qu'était-il arrivé ?

\- Ne paniquez pas, vous êtes en sécurité dans les bureaux, lança Ginoza en relevant la tête, visiblement il ne dormait qu'à moitié...

\- Ginoza, qu'est ce que je fais là ? J'étais coincée sur le toit ! Je...

\- Rappelez-vous. Que s'est-il passé sur ce toit ?

\- Je... Je me suis battue. Il m'a brisé le poignet, plaquée à terre, il était trop fort pour être vaincu... Il m'a perforé le côté droit de sa lame, il me disait que sa mission était ma mort... Puis...

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un petit « Oh ! » de surprise...

\- Gino... Il était là... Il était juste là... Mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'il est recherché ! C'est absurde !

\- Il est arrivé avant nous sur les lieux et a donc évité le pire : votre mort. Il n'a jamais été du genre à trahir ses promesses.

\- Quel frimeur, soupira Akane en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers. Je lui dois la vie, une fois de plus...

\- Comment deux individus ont-ils pu entrer chez vous, demanda Ginoza avec plus de sérieux.

\- Je sortais de ma douche. J'enfilai un T-shirt lorsque la porte été défoncée à coups de hache, annonça Akane Tsunemori en tressaillant d'horreur à ce souvenir.

\- Ont-ils parlé de leur employeur ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un mercenaire des terres de l'Est de l'Ancienne Europe.

\- Que fait-il à Tokyo alors ?

\- Je serai un appât pour sa nouvelle recrue potentielle.

\- Qui est cette recrue ?

\- Kôgami... Il le veut et sait que nous étions partenaire.

\- Il faudra enquêter là dessus . Un inspecteur qui se fait agressé chez lui, ce n'est pas un fait toléré par Sybil.

\- Je vous accompagne, fit elle en se redressant.

\- Vous dormez jusque demain, jura Ginoza en injectant dans sa transfusion un mélange.

Akane sentit sa tête lui tourner, ses yeux se fermer, elle pesta avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, assommée par le médicament.

\- Je vais envoyer Shion à vôtre chevet, vous avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, commenta Ginoza en s'en allant.

Dans le bureau de Shion, assis sur le canapé derrière les grand écrans de l'analyste, l'unité 1 menait l'enquête. En quelques clics, l'analyste blonde avait trouvé de quoi calmer un peu Ginoza. Les suspects appréhendés dans l'appartement de Tsunemori et maîtrisés par Kôgami, allaient être interrogés par Ginoza et Shimotsuki. Yayoï allait assister à l'interrogatoire pour soutenir le nouvel inspecteur.

Hinakawa était resté aux côté de Shion pour enquêter sur le fameux mercenaire de l'Est de l'Ancienne Europe. Ils n'avaient encore que peu de données sur cet homme même si son organisation était déjà fichée dans les listes noires de Sybil.

Mais que faire, face à des mercenaires sachant être invisibles aux yeux du système ? Ils ne savaient pas encore combien de ces étrangers avaient réussit à s'introduire à Tokyo. Ils espéraient juste dénicher une liste assez complète pour mettre un visage sur les ennemis potentiels des bureaux.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ses mains menottées à la table et ses pieds enchaînés au sol, leur suspect les fixait avec un sourire béât. Cette mimique avait pour don d'irriter Ginoza qui avait perdu patience le matin même et ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée. Il était debout, à la droite de Shimotsuki, Yayoï à la gauche de la chaise.

Shimotsuki posa plusieurs questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas ou répondit d'énigmes. Il ne semblait pas prêt à collaborer.

\- Inspecteur, comment va vôtre collègue ?

\- Ici, je pose les questions, siffla Mika.

-Voyons, il est normal que je m'inquiète de l'état de la cible alpha. Il est peu courant que nous ayons recours à tant de violence quand une cible doit être ramenée vivante. Mais bon.. Cette demoiselle ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. Elle a bien arrangé mon camarade, ce qui ne m'a pas aidé.

\- Donnez nous le nom de votre patron et nous vous laisserons peut être quitter le territoire pour simplement rejoindre les forces de l'ordre de vôtre continent, déclara Mika en tentant de faire abstraction des dires du suspect.

\- Passer d'un cage à l'autre, quel divertissement... Au moins, sur le continent, je saurai être aidé. Je verrai le ciel.

\- Alors ce nom ?

\- Et vu comment la cible Delta a réagi, notre plan est un succès. Il a été amusant de le voir combattre avec tant de volonté. Je croyais le voir apparaître quelques jours après la proposition d'échange. Il a été plus vif que nous ne le pensions...

\- Qui est votre supérieur ?

\- Enfin bon, le Commando Gamma est venu expressément pour engager cette recrue si intéressante aux yeux du Patron.

\- Qui est le patron ?

\- Et puis, bon, ils ne vont pas tarder.

\- Tsunemori... souffla Yayoï en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

Shimotsuki resta un instant interdite sur sa chaise, se demandant comment réagir face à cela... Que faire de convenablement acceptable ? De logique ? De raisonnable ?

Devait-elle foncer comme sa subordonnée voir si sa supérieure était en sûreté ? Ou interrogé le prisonnier, jouant la carte du sang froide...

Et si sa supérieure était en danger réel ? Et si ... Elle se secoua... Son psycho pass allait se brouiller si elle ...

Ginoza partit, la tirant de sa réflexion. Elle se mordit les lèvres, s'en voulant d'avoir hésité et fila aussi après avoir ordonné que le prisonnier soit reconduit à sa cellule.

Étant au seizième étage, ils passèrent au bureau de Shion en premier car il se trouvait au même niveau alors que les chambres de soins étaient au douzième...

Yayoï entra précipitamment, suivie d'un Ginoza tendu , s'exclamant :

\- Shion ! La chambre de Akane ! Vite !

Son amante laissa ses doigts filer sur son clavier, alarmée par le ton pressé et angoissé de l'Exécutrice...

Un écran clignota parmi les autre, montrant un lit de soin occupé par une jeune femme endormie. Les deux Exécuteurs de l'unité 1 ne purent se réjouir bien longtemps, un coups venait de briser la caméra...

\- Ils y sont déjà ! S'exclama Yayoï en quittant le bureau en courant.

Ginoza pestait en quittant la pièce tout aussi vite. Hinakawa ne comprit rien, sinon que l'inspecteur qui l'avait jusque là traité comme s on égal était en danger. Ce simple fait le poussa à suivre ses collègue en courant.

Dans la chambre, ils assistèrent à un scène déstabilisante. Ils y étaient arrivé en vitesse, empruntant les escaliers. Shion avait sonné l'alerte rouge et toutes les unités étaient priées de porte main forte à leur collègues...

De ce fait, l'unité 2 , 3 et 4 étaient en route, quittant leurs bureaux à tout vitesse pour aider dans la détresse de leurs collègues.

Akane, assommée de médicaments, ne tenait plus debout. Elle avait devant elle trois individus, cagoulés, armés de matraques électrifiées .

L'un avait une belle marque sur le visage, victime des ongles de l'inspecteur. Les autres la maîtrisaient enfin, las de devoir faire face à ses attaques futiles vu que le corps à corps était quasi impossible dans son état.

Ginoza frappa celui qui était dans son champs de vision. Yayoï en faisait de même avec celui qui lui faisait face.

Le dernier saisit l'inspecteur Tsunemori à la gorge, plongeant à travers la fenêtre avec son otage.

\- Non ! Hurla avec panique Hinakawa.

\- On est au douzième, lâcha Yayoï, comme pour le réaliser avec plus de facilités...

Les trois collègues se précipitèrent voir à travers la brèche ce qu'il était advenu de leur supérieure.

Elle était accrochée, pendant dans le vide, tenant un rebord de la façade qui se démarquait du reste de quelques centimètres... Ses deux mains solidement agrippées, elle leur lança un regard suppléant, comme pour les inciter à accélérer.

\- Une code, vite ! S'exclama Hinakawa en se précipitant à l'intérieur pour en chercher une.

Tout ce que leurs collègues des autres unités trouvèrent fut le long tuyau servant pour les incendies... Il était relié au mur donc bien solide.

Ginoza s'attacha solidement, le tuyau passé autour de sa taille. Sa mission ? Descendre la chercher. Pourquoi ? Car elle était assommée de médicaments... Par sa faute, en partie.

Le sauvetage se déroula sans encombres, sous les regards vigilants de tous les inspecteurs et exécuteurs de la SP. Lorsque Akane fut hissée à la fenêtre, elle fut rapidement ramenée à l'intérieur par Hinakawa et Yayoï. Les autres aidaient Ginoza à rentrer.

Le suspect avait dans sa chute déployé un parachute qui l'avait sauvé. La jeune femme avait réussit à se dégager pendant la chute avant se s'accrocher désespérément à un rebord saillant. Elle avait eut beaucoup de chance en somme...

C'est dans les bureaux de Shion qu'elle fut ramenée, en robe d'hôpital, afin qe l'analyste la soigne et la garde enfermé. On jugea les restes des locaux de la SP peut fiables, le bunker de leur analyste restait la seule option acceptable pour l'unité 1.

Cherchant encore des informations sur la grosse pointure de l'Ancienne Europe de l'Est, ne trouvant rien sur ce mercenaire au nom de code peu significatif, l'unité 1 restait avec pour seul piste « Aigle » , leader des « East Humanity Warrior ». Ce nom très illusoire n'aidait pas plus que ce que disaient les prisonniers. Ils étaient coincés et leur inspecteur en danger.

Lorsque minuit vint leur vriller les tympans, ils finirent par aller s'affaler dans leurs lits. Akane fut invitée à dormir dans le lit de Ginoza qui comptait veiller sur le canapé. Finalement, tout l'unité se résolut à squatter les appartements de l'ancien inspecteur. Yayoï prit le lit avec Akane, Hinakawa et Ginoza prirent les canapés. L'exécuteur Sakuya ne prit pas la peine de squatter les appartements de son collègue, jugeant cela inutile et risible. L'inspecteur Shimotsuki était déjà rentrée chez elle.

Ce fut la nuit la plus longue et la plus tendue de l'unité. Akane faisait des cauchemars, Yayoï tentait de la réconforter de quelques mots, Hinakawa craignait devoir un escadron de mercenaires entrer par une fenêtre , ne fermant pas l'œil, Ginoza tout aussi angoissé à l'idée de subir une attaque en pleine nuit avait les yeux grand ouverts...

C'est donc la fatigue qui finit par les prendre un par un vers 6h du matin. Lorsque Shion vint les secouer vers 9 h, elle n'eut pas le cœur de les ennuyer tant leurs cernes étaient larges...

Son bracelet bipant de manière incessante, Akane se réveilla en grognant. Elle activa le communicateur, ouvrit le message vidéo qui lui avait été laissé.

\- _Yo, Akane. Désolé pour ces soucis. Je me suis chargé du commando Gamma, ils ne t'approcheront plus. Prends des vacances, tu as une mine horrible. On se verra peut être bientôt, je suis jamais loin, c'est juste que tu ne me vois pas._

Le message s'acheva. Elle eut un sourire niais, Yayoï feignant de dormir souriait intérieurement. Kôgami avait toujours aimé régler ce genre d'histoires à sa façon... jouant aux vieux flics comme Masaoka dans sa jeunesse... Le soleil illuminait l'appartement alors que au dehors, dans une zone périphérique de la ville parfaite de Sybil, un hélicoptère s'écrasait, réduit à cela par un mouvement qui ne se montre pas et agit dans le système pour le reformer et peut être faire naître une société qui trouvera son bonheur sans Sybil mais avec sa joie utopique...

Ils le nommaient Fennilisu,Phénix dans leur vieux japonais... Symbolique de la renaissance, celle de l'humanité... Indépendante de sa propre création, les ordinateurs.


	8. one shot 8

Au volant de son véhicule de service, baillant suite à sa nuit trop courte, elle devait rejoindre l'unité sur le terrain. En arrivant au bureau, les yeux mi-clos, un café en main, elle avait reçu un appel de Shimotsiki qui lui demandait de les rejoindre au plus vite aux entrepôts des quais du Sud Est. D'après les données que Shion lui avait fait parvenir, cette partie des quais avait été louée par une grosse entreprise d'import-export. Ce que les citoyens parvenaient à acheter en ligne leur était livré IRL grâce à cette entreprise dont l'existence et le commerce était cautionné par Sybil. Les superordinateurs du système ne se privaient pas de passer au crible les moindres objets commandés avant de les autoriser sur le territoire... Ils n'avaient pas besoin que leur paix soit troublée par quelques idées d'étrangers vivant de la guerre civile... Le motif de leur déplacement était simple : un corps avait été retrouvé dans un des containers. C'était le cinquième de trois mois. Cela ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir d'un accident selon le rapport qu'elle lisait , car toutes les victimes avaient été étranglées...

Avec un soupir, Akane Tsunemori se gara près du fourgon des Exécuteurs. Elle enfila détacha sa ceinture et descendit.

Personne. Elle ne voyait aucun membres de son unité aux alentours. Le compartiment où étaient rangés les Dominateurs était grand ouvert. Il manquait cinq armes. Visiblement, ils les avaient prises. Deux armes gisaient à terre, émettant une lueur rouge à la place de l'azur habituel. Quelqu'un avait essayé de manipuler un Dominateur sans être un utilisateur autorisé... Elle ramassa un arme qui s'initialisa aussitôt, reconnaissant son grade d'inspecteur et sa teinte.

Elle appela l'inspecteur Shimotsuki au moyen de son communicateur. Sa collègue décrocha aussitôt, disant d'une voix grave mais essoufflée :

\- Inspecteur ! Où êtes-vous ?

\- Près du fourgon, faites moi un rapport de la situation.

\- Les entrepreneurs ont été retirés de leurs fonctions il y a quelques jours. Ce n'était pas dans le rapport...

\- Venez en aux faits.

\- Leur coefficient de criminalité a explosé, ils ont dépassé les 400. Mais ils sont très laborieux et dangereux.

\- Où êtes vous ?

\- Nous nous sommes retranchés dans les entrepôts, ils ont des armes d'assaut, ce qui rend toute approche risquée.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Quelque part sur les quais... Repliez-vous, ils n'ont aucun scrupule à tirer sur les agents de la SP !

\- Des blessés ?

\- Non, j'ai déployé Ginoza et Hinakawa sur les toits, ils vont sûrement tenté d'entrer en contact avec vous. Je tente de trouver leur point d'approvisionnement afin qu'ils n'aient plus accès à leurs munitions avec Shugo et Yayoï.

\- Bien, tenez...

La communication fut coupée, interrompue par un bruit sourd puis un cri.

Dans sa course entre les containers qui sur-peuplaient l'entrepôt où ils étaient, Shimotsuki s'arrêta. Elle tenta de rappeler sa supérieure. Une fois... Deux... Trois... Pas de réponses...

\- Que se passe-t-il, où est Akane, demanda Yayoï en se tournant vers l'inspecteur qui avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Je... J'ai perdu le contact... Il y a eut une explosion...

\- Hound 2, Sheperd Leader 2 , nous descendons ! Annonça Ginoza dans leurs oreillettes.

\- Hound 3 ! Vous serez à découvert ! Ne descendez que si vous avez un visuel du Sheperd 1 ! s'exclama Shimotsuki.

\- On la voit, lança la voix hésitante de Hinakawa.

\- Je veux un rapport de la situation extérieure.

\- Le fourgon a explosé.

\- L'inspecteur a été projeté par le souffle de l'explosion. Nous arrivons à sa heuteur.

\- Gino, elle est en vie, lança Yayoï d'une voix froide.

Il y eut un silence un moment, tous dans l'attente d'une réponse de leur collègue.

\- Bien sûr, Yayoï... grogna Ginoza. On la ramène dans l'entrepôt.

Shimotsuki, Yayoï et Shugo purent poursuivre leur quête l'esprit moins hanté, décidés à trouver l'arsenal de ces entrepreneurs ayant déraillé. Sans quoi, ils ne pourraient pas arrêter ces criminels.

Shion avait déjà envoyé des drones encadrer la zone. De ce fait, les entrepreneurs ne pouvaient fuir. Ainsi donc, les agents de l'unité 1 devaient seulement neutraliser leurs munitions pour les neutraliser ensuite. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Shimotsuki et Yayoï fouillaient chaque container, esperant y trouver les réserves de poudre de leurs assaillants. Rien... Elles ne trouvaient rien..

\- S'il n'y a rien ici, pourquoi tentent-ils d'y entrer depuis tout à l'heure, lança sceptique Shugo.

Dans leur oreillette, Ginoza jura.

\- Quoi,Gino, lança Yayoï.

\- C'est nous qu'ils veulent.

\- Comment ça, sourcilla Shimotsuki.

\- Cela signifie que la chasse est ouverte et que nous sommes leur gibier, traduisit Yayoï en grognant.

\- Toujours tomber sur des sadiques, quelle unité, soupira Shion dans leur oreillette.

\- On se regroupe près de l'entrée Nord, Ginoza, Hinakawa, restez y avec l'inspecteur ! Ordonna Shimotsuki.

\- On ne risque pas de bouger, commenta l'ancien inspecteur.

Alors que des balles pleuvaient sur la porte blindée de l'entrepôt, face à Ginoza et Hinakawa à la mine sévère, prêts à intervenir, le reste de l'unité 1 arrivé au point de rendez-vous. A terre, plus loin, l'inspecteur Tsunemori était inconsciente.

Yayoï se hâta à ses côtés pour l'examiner tandis que Shugo et Shimotsuki tentaient de mettre sur pieds un plan d'attaque et d'évasion !

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur une stratégie simple, efficace et peu risquée.

\- Yayoï, comment va Akane, lança Ginoza de sa position.

\- Des débris du fourgon lui on salement amoché les jambes et perforé le côté droit. J'ai stoppé les principales hémorragies mais elle doit voir un médecin.

\- Elle est revenue à elle, demanda, soucieux, Hinakawa.

\- Oui... Je suis... Consciente, grogna Akane en se redressant péniblement malgré les avertissements de Yayoï.

\- Inspecteur Tsunemori, votre voiture est intacte, nous allons vous y conduire en priorité, l'ambulance mettrait trop de temps à arriver, lança Ginoza.

\- Quel est vôtre plan, Shimitsuki, demanda Akane sans prêter attention aux regards noirs de Ginoza qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se lève.

\- Shion-san a envoyé tous les drones sur les entrepreneurs. Ils sont coincés, encerclés. Il suffit de les arrêter ou de les neutraliser s'ils ne collaborent pas.

\- Très bon plan. Restez prudente, le psycho pass de ces individus a connu une croissance sans précédent en moins de deux jours. Je ne serai pas étonnée de découvrir que ce sont eux qui ont tués ces victimes innocentes afin de pièger ici les yeux de Sybil.

\- Nous sommes des agents de la SP, en quoi notre mort rétablierait leurs torts, fit Mika.

\- Nous sommes les bras armés de Sybil, nous appliquons sa justice. Croyez vous que des entrepreneurs voient une différence entre le système et ceux qui défendent la stabilité de celui-ci ? Non, je ne le crois pas. La preuve étant qu'ils ont cru pouvoir utiliser un Dominateur. Ils ne comprennent rien au fonctionnement de la SP. C'est là leur erreur.

\- On y va, les coups de feu ont cessé, lança Ginoza en ouvrant doucement l'immense porte blindée, son arme braquée à l'extérieur.

Yayoï passa le bras de sa supérieure sur ses épaules, la soutenant pour avancer, couverte par Shugo et Shimotsuki. Hinakawa couvrait Ginoza.

Shion avait bien envoyé les drones encercler les malfaiteurs. Ils semblaient avoir vidé leurs chargeurs sur les robots, paniqués. A présent, ils hurlaient de colère en tentant de fuir, mais les drones étaient bien trop imposants et eux trop prévisibles...

\- Agents de la SP ! Déposez vos armes ! Ordonna Shimotsuki en brandissant son Dominateur

\- Hah aha ! Les agents de la SP ne sont rien ! Des pantins, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Une simple explosion a envoyé votre collègue au tapis !

Ils refusaient de poser leurs armes et tentaient encore de forcer le passage aux drones inébranlables...

\- Balades toi près d'un fourgon se faisant bombarder et puis on en reparlera, siffla Yayoï.

\- Leur psycho pass est à 489, on fait quoi, lança Shugo qui connaissait la réponse.

\- On leur attribue le châtiment que Sybil leur réserve, répondit simplement Shimotsuki.

Élimination Létale. Ils furent exterminés en trois tirs. Des trois entrepreneurs, il ne resta que trois amas de chair et de sang.

Déjà Ginoza démarrait en trombe, Yayoï sur la place passager, Akane allongée sur la banquette arrière. Shimotsuki soupira. Elle devait faire un rapport de cette intervention qui avait mal tourné à cause de son manque d'informations...

Des flashs de souvenirs vinrent la tourmenter. Elle vit le fourgon exploser. Sa chute, ralentie par la perte de perception de ce qui l'entourait. La douleur dans son flanc droit. La douleur dans ses jambes. Le bip incessant de son communicateur... La voix irritée de Ginoza, celle paniquée de Shimotsuki, Et encore et toujours cette douleur intarissable qui enflammait son corps...

Puis elle avait souvenir de s'être relevée... Avoir parlé... Entendu le plan d'attaque de Shimotsuki... Puis... Puis ça s'assombrissait. Elle perdait le fil, tentait de s'accrocher à ses résidus de conscience, à ses forces, à... L'oubli de la douleur...

Sa douleur avait été plus forte que sa volonté. Sa capacité physique avait chuté, emportant ses aptitudes mentales... La pensée, la réflexion, la volonté d'oublier..

Se faufilant un chemin jusque ses poumons, enflammant sa gorge au passage et gonflant ses deux organes avec volonté... L'air entra en elle. Comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis des jours. Des heures. Elle inspira profondément, ouvrant ses grand yeux brun à la lueur caramel...

Ses prunelles se braquèrent sur le produit qui était suspendu au dessus de son lit. Elle tourna son regard vers la perfusion qui lui était accrochée au bras. Elle grogna, se redressa et arracha l'aiguille qui était dans son avant bras.

Il y eut un bip sonore et rapide. Elle n'y prêta aucunes attention, cherchant son communicateur des yeux puisqu'il n'était plus à son poignet.

Une infirmière entra au pas de course, une seringue à la main. Elle lui ordonnait de se calmer, de se rallonger. Ignorant complètement la femme qui tentait d'imposer son autorité, elle balança péniblement ses jambes hors de son lit. Elle portait sa chemise uniquement à moitié boutonnée, laissant entrevoir ses bandages à l'abdomen et ses cuisses. Elle posa un pied à terre, alors que l'infirmière braillait, réclamant des renforts pour calmer la patiente.

Elle se leva. Ses jambes la trahirent. Elle chuta lourdement, ses plaies la tiraillant à nouveau. A terre, elle remarqua deux colosses qui entraient. Sûrement la sécurité de l'hôpital où on l'avait transférée... Ils tentèrent de la soulever, l'immobiliser au moins, le temps que l'infirmière lui injecte ce produit qui se languissait dans la seringue...

Elle se débattit, hurlant :

\- Qu'est-il advenu de mon unité ? Répondez moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Madame l'inspecteur... Calmez-vous... Vos blessures vont s'ouvrir à nouveau.

\- Je ne me calmerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse , s'exclama Akane Tsunemori. Et où est mon communicateur ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mes affaires ?

L'aiguille se planta dans son bras droit. Sa vision, à petit feu, se troublait. Ses forces, à son grand dépourvu, la quittaient... Ses lèvres encore remuaient, sans laisser aucun son lui échapper...

\- C'est incroyable, sa teinte est d'une pureté incroyable malgré ce qu'il vient de passer, disait l'infirmière alors qu'elle sombrait à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, son réveil fut provoqué par un éclat de voix. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement. Elle constata non sans surprise qu'on avait immobilisé ses bras. Ses poignets avaient été immobilisé contre les battants du lit... Elle comprenait la frustration des résidents d'asiles ou de centre de redressement... Être ainsi attaché à un lit était frustrant, irritant, douloureux pour son ego...

\- Qu'on la détache tout de suite ! Ordonnait la voix qui avait causé son réveil.

\- Mais... Elle est instable et risque de se blesser ou blesser le personnel si...

\- Elle a paniqué. C'est compréhensible, on l'a abandonnée ici. A présent, obéissez.

\- Vous devez contrôler au moins sa teinte avant que je ne puisse le faire... Comprenez moi, je suis là pour le bien de...

\- C'est bon. C'est bon. Donnez moi la clé de ces foutues menottes. On la contrôle puis on la détache.

\- Voyons, ce ne sont pas des menottes. Ce sont des lanières de cuir doublées d'une alliage de métaux destinés à sa propre sécurité !

\- Vous dites ça pour garder votre teinte claire. Je ne risque pas de laisser passer cela, vous n'aviez aucun droit d'immobiliser un agent de la SP.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignaient vivement dans le couloir. Akane tenta de se redresser malgré ses poignets et épaules entravés. Elle croisa le regard brillant de colère de Ginoza, suivi de Hinakawa.

\- Gino, ravie de te revoir, lança-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, tous au bureau s'inquiétaient.

\- J'étais debout, mais on a jugé bon de m'endormir.

\- Je contrôle votre teinte et vous détache, l'infirmière surveille, grogna Ginoza en la pointant de son Dominateur. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant, ayant entendu la conversation, jugeant tout de même l'infirmière un peu parano...

\- 25,8, toujours aussi claire, inspecteur, fit-il sans surprise avec un sourire en coin.

\- L'unité au complet va bien, demanda Akane alors qu'ils la détachaient.

\- Oui, vous avez été la seule blessée, répondit Hinakawa alors que Ginoza retirait sa veste pour la lui tendre.

Elle l'enfila en le remerciant, n'ayant encore aucunes nouvelles de ses affaires.

L'infirmière répondit à Hinakawa , qui était allé poser la question, que tout avait été incinéré car le sang pouvait assombrir la teinte de ses patients...

Les nerfs à vifs, Ginoza alla chercher la voiture, alors que Hinakawa invitait son inspecteur à le suivre jusqu'au garage. Plusieurs infirmiers tentèrent de les stopper, ordonnant que la patiente reste jusqu'à ce que le médecin donne la permission de quitter l'hôpital. C'est donc encadrés de trois hommes de la sécurité de l'hôpital, Hinakawa faisant barrage entre les colosses et son inspecteur, qu'ils arrivèrent au parking.

Ginoza se mit à aboyer que la SP ne se priverait pas de faire une descente dans cet hôpital dans les jours à venir, pour contrôler la teinte de tous les employés ! Il les trouvait trop irritant et insistants pour des aides soignants...

Sous le regard noir de l'exécuteur, on laissa finalement l'inspecteur Tsunemori grimper dans la voiture , imitée par Hinakawa. Une fois la portière claquée, Ginoza prit sa place derrière le volant pour enfin démarrer.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était raisonnable de l'emmener alors que des soins sont encore nécessaires, confia Hinakawa en lançant des regards obliques à son inspecteur somnolente.

\- Shion la prendra en charge une fois arrivés. Je ne l'aurai pas laissée sortir si nôtre analyste n'était pas médecin.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un exécuteur protéger ainsi son inspecteur, commenta Hinakawa.

\- Tu fais pareil, notifia Ginoza.

\- Moi, c'est parce qu'elle m'a sauvé des centres. Elle m'a offert une vie que je n'aurai jamais eut même si j'avais été normal. Je lui dois tout... Vous... Vous étiez son supérieur...

\- J'ai promis à un ami de ne pas la laisser tomber.

\- Cet ami est mort ?

\- Non, il voyage.

\- On peut encore voyager avec le système Sybil ?

\- Non, le système l'a rejeté. Il fait donc sa vie ailleurs. Autrement.

Dans le silence qui suivit, le route filait sous les roues de la voiture de service et Akane s'était endormie, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la portière. Hinakawa eut un sourire amusé, disant :

\- Cet ami... C'est Shinya Kogami.

\- Oui.

\- Il reviendra, affirma Hinakawa.

\- Pourquoi en es-tu sur ?

L'exécuteur à la chevelure rouge posa son regard cerné sur l'inspecteur, disant :

\- Parce que... Il voudra savoir si vous tenez vôtre promesse...


End file.
